The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to turbine shrouds for gas turbine engines.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, may include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gases are compressed in the compressor, combined with fuel, and then fed into to the combustor, where the gas/fuel mixture is combusted. The high temperature and high energy exhaust fluids are then fed to the turbine along a hot gas path, where the energy of the fluids is converted to mechanical energy. High temperatures along the hot gas path can heat turbine components (e.g., turbine shroud), causing degradation of components.